Rivière
by crystallized cherry
Summary: ... Tetapkah sungai itu mengalir jernih, tanpa tanganmu yang menjamahnya? A requested fic from Hinamori Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah fic rekues akhirnya bisa kukerjakan... Dan ini membutuhkan waktu sangat lama--dari awal fic nyicilnya nyendat setengah mampus. Maklumlah, pelajar... *Sok sibuk*

Dan, Sakura, kuharap kau menikmatinya... :3

Dan satu lagi, ini kubuat twoshot. Habisnya waktu kutulis plotnya, dan ngetik bagian-bagiannya, ternyata kepanjangan buat dijadiin one-shot... =,=

* * *

******Rivière******

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

-

A ShuuNemu fict--requested by Hinamori Sakura-chan.

.

.

Time for reading!

-

-

_...._

_Bisakah sungai itu tetap cantik, jika tanpa kau dan aku yang mempercantiknya?_

_Tetapkah sungai itu mengalir jernih, tanpa tanganmu yang menjamahnya?_

_...._

**xxx**

"Hoammh...." Hisagi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Pagi di hari Senin memang begitu membosankan, apalagi kalau bukan rasa berat karena weekend telah berakhir, dan satu minggu yang penuh dengan sekolah, sekolah dan sekolah akan dimulai.

Hisagi tak dapat membuka matanya leluasa, tak lain karena rasa kantuk yang menggelayuti penglihatannya. Untunglah jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya tak jauh, jadi ia tak perlu capek-capek berjalan.

Akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Sudah lumayan banyak siswa yang datang ke sekolah. Hisagi merasa sedikit beruntung--untuk kedua kalinya. Karena kelasnya berada dekat dengan pintu gerbang, jadi sebentar lagi ia bisa merebahkan kepalanya ke meja dan tidur kembali sampai kantuknya hilang.

Oke, pelajaran pertama adalah biologi, dengan guru yang ramah, dan sedikit trik, ia bisa tidur di kelas dengan tenang.

**xxx**

"Hisagi Shuuhei, kau tidak tidur, bukan?" tegur sang guru dengan nada yang biasa, dan tampak senyum kecil terpampang di wajahnya.

Hisagi dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang pengajar wanita di depannya. Guru wanita berwajah lembut itu di wajahnya sama sekali tidak tampak aura kemarahan; mungkin disebabkan perangainya yang hampir tak pernah menunjukkan emosi.

"E-eh, ada apa anda memanggil nama saya, sensei?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sensei cuma mau memberitahukan, besok kita akan mengadakan praktek lapangan untuk memeriksa pencemaran sungai di daerah tenggara kota."

Terdengar desahan bosan dari mulut Hisagi.

Sekolah Hisagi memang hanyalah sebuah sekolah biasa, berikut dengan kelas-kelasnya yang tidak terdapat pembedaan. Hanya satu yang istimewa dari sekolah itu, tak lain karena sekolah itu merupakan sekolah yang sering turut aktif dalam menjaga ekosistem, terutama di daerah sungai. Jadi ada jadwal rutin bagi siswanya untuk 'mengoreksi' keadaan sungai di kota. Akan tetapi, praktek lapangan ini hanya diikuti oleh lima siswa dari setiap kelasnya, hanya bagi yang benar-benar peduli keadaan sekitar.

Ini sudah kali kelima puluh satu Hisagi mengikutinya. Dulu, ketika awal ia masuk ke sekolah ini, ia begitu bersemangat--karena jiwanya terhitung jiwa pemuda yang peduli lingkungan. Tapi jika kegiatan itu dilakukan empat kali sebulan, dan rutin tanpa libur, siapa yang tak jenuh? Terkadang ia merasa sial; telah mengikuti kegiatan yang ternyata membuatnya cepat bosan tanpa bisa keluar lagi untuk jangka waktu tiga tahun!

Dua kata untuk menyikapinya--dalam hati Hisagi: terima nasib.

Memang termasuk pekerjaan mulia. Tapi jika seluruh sungai kota telah selesai dijelajahi, apalagi yang mesti dilakukan? Dan ia ingat, ini adalah kedua kalinya mereka mampir ke sungai satu-satunya di sisi tenggara kota tersebut.

Hisagi cuma bisa berdoa, semoga ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat lagi dan berhenti merutuki keputusannya dulu.

**xxx**

Suasana sungai ini masih sama di mata Hisagi, lingkungan yang tak berubah--sama dengan memorinya yang terbentuk beberapa bulan lalu ketika sampai di sini.

Hisagi melompat turun dari mobil. Dan langsung menuju tepi sungai.

Airnya terlihat masih terliha agak normal--menurut matanya yang mengantuk, ia ingat ketika terakhir ia datang ke sini, airnya masih lebih jernih. Bukan perubahan besar yang signifikan, pikirnya.

Sampah juga, tidak banyak. Dua orang pun cukup untuk membersihkan ini semua.

Tapi hidungnya mencium bau yang kurang sedap....

"Semuanya, berkumpul!" seorang senior berteriak memanggil kesepuluh orang juniornya.

Hisagi lagi-lagi menguap. Ah, udara segar alam terbuka pun tak sanggup membuka matanya lebih lebar dan menaikkan grafik semangatnya.

"Menurut cerita para warga di sekitar sini, pada tengah malam hingga dini hari sering ada orang yang membuang limbah semacam cairan yang berbau tidak sedap. Mereka terganggu, karena sungai ini adalah pemasok air untuk kegiatan sehari-hari mereka. Jadi, seorang siswa sekolah kita yang kebetulan tinggal di daerah sini melaporkan pada pihak ekstrakurikuler kelingkungan."

"Jadi tugas kita apa, senpai?"

"Menguji kadar limbah di sini, lantas berusaha mencari penetralnya dan memberitahu pembuang limbah itu solusi yang lebih baik daripada membuang di sungai ini."

_Memangnya kita punya alat untuk mengujinya? _Hati Hisagi mencelos.

"Dan, untuk membantu kita dalam memulihkan ekosistem sungai ini seperti semula, kami sebagai pengurus mengundang seorang ahli biokimia lingkungan. Mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi," sang senior mengangkat tangannya, untuk memastikan pukul berapa yang tertera di jam tangan hitamnya.

Barisan secara otomatis bubar. Tertinggallah Hisagi yang kebingungan karena niatnya yang sedang tidak pada waktunya. Malas--aliasnya.

Dan ia memilih untuk duduk di tepi sungai itu, menunggu sang tamu yang dinanti oleh pihaknya.

**xxx**

"Nah, semuanya, ini adalah ahli biokimia yang saya katakan tadi. Beliau bernama Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Tuan, silahkan perkenalkan diri anda."

Aneh! Itulah kesan pertama yang diungkapkan Hisagi dalam hatinya ketika pertama kali melihat orang itu.

"Namaku Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Dan aku ingin kalian bekerja sama dengan baik untuk hal ini," ucap laki-laki itu singkat. Dan tanpa basa-basi segera menuju tempat yang harus ia teliti.

Hati Hisagi sedikit kecewa. Sebagai laki-laki yang normal tentu ia mengharapkan si ahli biokimia tersebut adalah seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja menyelesaikan studinya, cerdas dan berpenampilan prima sebagai seorang wanita yang berpendidikan dan berdedikasi tinggi.

Ah, itu cuma khayalan. Terkadang harapan tak bersesuaian dengan kenyataan--hal yang harus dipelajari Hisagi mulai saat ini.

Beberapa murid--termasuk Hisagi mengikuti langkah Mayuri, membuntut di belakangnya.

"Hmm... Sepertinya tingkat pencemaran di sini belum seberapa. Nemu, ambilkan peralatanku!" perintah Mayuri pada seseorang.

Dan, dengan cepat seorang gadis keluar dari mobil, membawakan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan memberikannya pada Mayuri.

Beberapa aktivis lingkungan muda itu terkagum-kagum melihat si gadis yang baru muncul itu.

Perawakan yang ideal, wajah sederhana yang terliha manis, rambut hitam memanjang yang dikepang rapi--menjulur ke punggung-- menambah keanggunannya. Tapi, raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah tipe yang pendiam.

Hisagi memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat. Ia berada di samping gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit tak mengenali.

"Iya atau bukan?" Hisagi terus-terusan memandang wajah sang gadis. Berusaha memutar isi kepalanya, menggali ingatan dari tumpukan memori yang ada.

"Hoi!" seseorang menepuk bahu Hisagi. Membuat pemuda itu harus menghanyutkan pikiran sebelumnya dan menggantikannya dengan keterkejutan.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja! Kenapa?"

"Kau tertarik dengan gadis itu?"

"Cih. Dasar kau. Aku cuma merasa pernah mengenalnya. Sudah, sudah. Bantu saja tuan itu! Aku mau cari tempat buat tidur!" Hisagi mendorong temannya, dan mengendikkan dagunya pada Mayuri yang sibuk mengambil sampel air sungai.

Dan Hisagi pun kabur, mencari pohon yang rindang untuk tempatnya bersandar, memuaskan rasa kantuknya.

"Nemu, bawa ini. Tes dulu, baru sampaikan hasilnya padaku."

"Baik, ayah," Nemu, gadis itu menerima kotak yang diserahkan Mayuri, lantas membawanya ke dekat pohon untuk memperoleh datanya. Tempat yang teduh memang bagus untuk meneliti barang seperti ini, bukan?

**xxx**

Hisagi baru saja akan memejamkan mata, ketika ia mendengar derap langkah agak terburu-buru menghampiri tempat persembunyiannya.

Hisagi menoleh.

"Kau?" tanyanya pada yang barusan datang.

"Ya?" tanya orang itu. Ekspresi datar.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" Hisagi berbalik, dan membatalkan niat tidurnya.

"Nemu."

Hisagi tak langsung menjawab, hanya memperhatikan lagi Nemu lekat-lekat.

"Rasanya... Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ya?"

Nemu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hisagi. "Kita pernah satu sekolah di sekolah menengah," ucapnya datar--lagi.

"Ah! Iya, iya!! Betul! Kau yang dulu berhenti sekolah pada tingkat kedua, bukan?"

Nemu mengangguk. Tangannya menggoyangkan tabung erlenmeyer, tak peduli pada Hisagi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'nostalgia'. "Aku berhenti karena ayah memintaku untuk jadi seorang ahli biokimia yang langsung belajar padanya."

"Oh... Begitu...." Hisagi mengangguk.

Nemu mengarahkan tabung di tangannya ke arah datangnya cahaya matahari, lantas mencampurkannya dengan bahan kimia asing. Hisagi masih memperhatikannya. Lantas Nemu mengambil pipet tetes, dan menyerap cairan itu. Kemudian menaruhnya di kaca kecil--kaca untuk preparat.

'Krokk!!'

'Buagh!'

Nemu menjatuhkan semua yang ada di tangannya ketika ia menyadari ada seekor katak yang melompat ke arah bahunya, dan hampir saja ia berteriak jika Hisagi tidak menyingkirkan binatang itu.

"Ah...." belum sempat Nemu mengucapkan terima kasih, ia mengaduh mendapati tangannya yang terluka karena kaca preparat yang pecah--ketika semuanya jatuh dan tak sengaja dipegangnya.

"Eh, tanganmu berdarah," Hisagi merogoh saku celananya. "Ini, kupinjamkan. Pakai untuk menutup lukamu."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," Nemu membongkar kotak yang barusan dibawanya.

Hisagi cuma diam, dan membiarkan gadis itu mencari apa yang diinginkannya. Beberapa menit, hanya dihabiskan Nemu untuk membongkar sampai hampir mengeluarkan semua isinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukan yang kau cari?"

Nemu cuma menggeleng singkat. Oke, gadis yang satu ini memang pelit bicara.

"Pakailah ini. Setidaknya tutup dululukamu. Jika dibiarkan terbuka dan terken bahan-bahan kimia, bisa jadi gawat," Hisagi menarik tangan Nemu, dan melilitkan saputangan itu ke bagian yang terluka.

"Te-terima kasih...."

Nemu meneruskan pekerjaannya. Mengurus sampel air sungai tersebut, ini-itu yang cuma bisa diperhatikan Hisagi dalam pandangannya. Karena sesungguhnya, ia tak terlalu mengerti tentang hal tersebut. Meski ia termasuk salah satu aktivis lingkungan, ia bukanlah seorang ahli biokimia seperti Nemu yang hafal pengerjaan dan penelitian soal bahan kima.

Tak ada yang bisa Hisagi lakukan--selain diam. Niatnya untuk tidur buyar, dan keinginan untuk membantu teman-temannya di sana menghilang begitu saja, menguap karena sebuah objek baru di hadapannya ini.

Hei, kenapa ia jadi memperhatikan gadis ini?

Entahlah. Tapi saat ini pandangan Hisagi tak beralih dari Nemu. Gadis pendiam dengan seribu satu kemisteriusan yang ia pendam dalam wajah manisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Nemu memecahkan khayal Hisagi.

"E-err... Ya...."

"Aku akan menyerahkan ini pada ayah untuk diteliti lagi. Aku pulang dulu...."

"Ha? Secepat ini?"

"Tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan selain menelitinya di laboratorium. Terima kasih bantuannya hari ini," Nemu membungkuk formal, dan secara tak sengaja Hisagi mengikutinya.

Dan Nemu pun pergi menjauh. Hisagi ingin melanjutkan tidur lagi. Tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan lagi--tepatnya hanya malas. Padahal teman-temannya sedang bekerja keras di tepi sungai sana--tanpa ia pedulikan.

**xxx**

"Hisagi, saya harap kali ini kamu ikut membantu, tidak seperti kemarin."

"Ya."

"Aku tidak menerima jika kau hanya mengatakan 'ya'. Aku berharap kau benar-benar melakukannya."

"Ya."

"Bisakah berhenti mengatakan hal yang sama beberapa kali?"

"Mungkin," Hisagi menguap.

Ukh, semangatnya benar-benar _drop._ Mungkin ia perlu sedikit penyegaran--lagi.

"Sekarang, bekerjalah."

"Hng... Iya, iya...." Hisagi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, berjalan menyusul beberapa orang yang mulai memunguti beberapa sampah yang hanyut di sungai.

"_Apa hari ini ia datang lagi, ya?"_

Ups, Hisagi mengatakannya. Ia... Mencari dan mengharapakan Nemu untuk datang kembali?

Hisagi memendarkan matanya ke sekeliling. Di depannya, sudah ada beberapa orang. Hanya akan mengganggu jika ia ikut-ikutan di tempat ini. Dan ia memutuskan berbalik, mencari tempat yang agak sepi--dan tentunya jauh dari para senior.

'Blugh!!'

"Maaf, maaf, aku tak sengaja... Nemu?!"

Nemu tak menjawab.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?" Hisagi mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Nemu berdiri.

"Baru saja."

"Ada apa lagi? Masih perlu sampel?"

"Ya. Yang diambil kemarin tak sengaja kubuang tadi malam."

"Oh. Hn... Tanganmu luka lagi?" Hisagi menunjuk ke punggung tangan Nemu--yang lagi-lagi berdarah.

"Ini? Mungkin waktu aku jatuh tadi," Nemu sedikit memutar lehernya, melihat ke tempatnya jatuh barusan. Patahan ranting pohon dengan tenangnya mencuat di situ, menyisakan sedikit bekas merah yang samar-samar.

Hisagi dengan cepat segera merogoh saku celananya. "Tunggu sebentar."

"Tidak usah," ucap Nemu juga merogoh saku bajunya. Dan mengeluarkan kain persegi berwarna putih yang terlipat rapi.

"Eh, itu saputanganku bukan?"

Nemu mengangguk, dan membalutkannya pada punggung tangannya. "Kupinjam sekali lagi."

"Eh... Ya, silahkan, pakailah," senyum Hisagi.

"_Dia menyimpannya...."_

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

Maaf, kalau ada typo!

Habisnya, tanganku sakit, dan terpaksa pake keyboard wireless karena kalo ngetik di keyboard lappie ga enak, kerasa sakitnya. Dan masalahnya, keyboard wireless itu tombolnya keras, kadang-kadang bisa keselip, jadi kemungkinan keberadaan typo-nya lebih besar... TT^TT

Haah...

Silahkan tunggu chappie berikutnya. Terima kasih atas baca apalagi reviewnya... \^,^/

.

P. S. : Judulnye bahasa Perancis. Artinye sungai. (sejak kappan daku jadi orang betawi?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-?**


	2. Chapter 2

******Rivière******

.

Chapter II

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

-

A ShuuNemu fict--requested by Hinamori Sakura-chan.

.

Time for reading!

-

-

Bawah pohon. Terlihat dua orang sedang duduk dibawahnya, meminta perlindungan dari pohon yang tua itu. Panas matahari tidak memberikan ampunan bagi siapapun yang menghadang tanpa pelindung kepala.

"Data apa itu?"

"Ini data yang disusun ayah, yang menunjukkan seberapa kadar limbah pada sungai itu."

"Bisa kulihat?" Hisagi melongok.

Nemu memberikan kertas itu. Dan hasilnya--bisa ditebak, yang terlihat dari Hisagi cumalah kerutan kulit pada keningnya.

"Apa maksudnya angka-angka dan kode ini?! tunjuknya pada barisan kata dan angka yang begitu membuatnya pusing hanya dalam tempo beberapa detik.

"Yang bagian ini mengatakan bahwa kadar merkuri di sungai ini lebih 0,2 persen dari ambang batas normal. Sedangkan yang ini mengatakan bahwa limbah yang dibuang mengandung kadar minyak sekitar 1,27 persen dari batas. Hal ini menyebabkan penurunan daya hidup biota sungai sekitar 3-4 persen."

"Kau mengerti ini?"

"Awalnya memang tidak. Tapi sudah terbiasa."

"Memangnya berapa lama kau mempelajarinya?"

"Baru beberapa tahun. Ayah mengajarkanku kode-kode yang sering ditulis ahli untuk menjaga eksperimennya."

"Hng... Kedengarannya bukan seperti sesuatu yang mudah...."

"Berusaha saja. Kalau disukai maka akan lebih cepat bisa."

"Kau sebenarnya menyukai biokimia tidak?"

"Dulu tidak. Tapi karena setiap hari harus hidup dengan yang seperti ini, mau tak mau."

"...." Hisagi kehabisan kata-kata. Menurutnya, pasti gadis ini takkan ma memulai berbicara duluan. Selain karena memang sifatnya pendiam, kesibukannya mencatat data memang perlu konsentrasi.

"Kenapa kau menyalinnya lagi? Bukannya itu sudah cukup?"

"Untuk salinan. Kalau terjadi sesuatu masih ada salinannya."

"Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan lagi pada sungai ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau belum menemukannya?"

"Biar ayah yang memecahkannya. Sampai saat ini ayah belum mengakuiku sebagai partner-nya. Cuma sebagai asisten," Nemu mengangkat bahunya dalam sekali gerak.

"Hn... Kira-kira untuk membersihkan sungai ini dari limbah perlu berapa hari, ya?" Hisagi menekuk tangannya, menjadikannya bantal untuk bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Tergantung ayah. Tapi aku ingin mencoba...."

"Mencoba apa?"

"Mencoba membuat penetral minyak dan racun dengan bahan yang tertulis di sini."

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang, biar ayahmu yang memecahkannya?"

"Kuminta ayah menyiapkan bahan dan menulis caranya. Selebihnya aku ingin melakukannya sendiri. Aku ingin membantu sungai ini."

Hisagi tersenyum tipis.

**xxx**

Hari keempat. Sudah kali ketiga Hisagi mendapat teguran dari sang senior.

Tapi sepertinya ia tidak jera untuk tidak bekerja.

Dan sekarang, masih sama. Di bawah pohon, bersama Nemu. Sebuah ketertarikan untuk menghabiskan waktu ia dapatkan di sini.

"Apa lagi yang kau kerjakan hari ini?"

Nemu tak menanggapi. Ia cuma mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya.

"Kau mau apa?"

Nemu membuka buku itu. Terlihat kalimat-kalimat berderet panjang, dengan dominasi angka-angka serta rumus-rumus.

Hisagi semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tugas dari ayah. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum akhir minggu ini. Karenanya ayah mau menggantikanku memberikan cairan penetral pada sungai supaya aku dapat mengerjakan ini."

"Ayahmu? Semacam pekerjaan rumah?"

"Mungkin. Ayahku juga mengajari beberapa pelajaran seperti di sekolah umumnya."

"Hoo... Hebat juga. Berarti kau tak perlu susah lagi. Dengan ayah seperti ayahmu, sekolah yang membosankan pun tak perlu."

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin sekolah...." Namu menghentikan gerakan pulpennya, menerawang bebas ke langit. Hisagi menangkap perubahan sikap itu.

"... Sekolah itu menyenangkan. Bisa bertemu teman-teman yang bisa menghibur...."

"Memangnya kau tidak punya teman?"

Nemu menggeleng. "Hidup di dalam rumah membuatku kurang bersosialisasi...."

"Kalau begitu, inilah saatnya untuk membebaskan dirimu," Hisagi tersenyum ketika Nemu menoleh padanya. "Lihat, langit dan awan itu begitu indah, bukan?"

Perlahan Nemu menarik ujung bibirnya. Menyimpulkan seberkas senyum tipis. Matanya berkilat indah ketika menatap sekeliling. Yang jelas ini hal langka baginya yang selalu berhadapan dengan tabung-tabung berisi cairan aneh, uap dan bau yang menyengat penciuman, dan ruangan pengap bersama komputer-komputer dengan data yang membingungkan.

"Tapi aku harus mengerjakan ini. Kalau tidak, ayah akan menambahnya lagi."

Hisagi melirik buku Nemu. Separuhnya adalah hal yang bisa ia mengerti, karena ini adalah pelajaran standar. Tapi lainnya lagi adalah bagian yang belum pernah ia sentuh.

Suasana hening pun tercipta. Nemu mengerjakan tugasnya, hingga terhenti cukup lama di satu soal.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Ini bagian yang paling tidak kumengerti. Ayah sampai harus menjelaskan berpuluh kali padaku sebelumnya."

"Bisa kulihat? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Nemu tak bergeming. Mungkin terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya.

"Ah, aku tahu yang itu!" Hisagi tersenyum cerah setelah memperhatikan soal milik Nemu. Lantas bermaksud meminjam pulpen Nemu untuk membantunya.

Nemu menoleh ketika tangan Hisagi menyentuh tangannya.

Satu detik.

Tiga.

Lima.

Tujuh.

"E-eh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam..." Hisagi mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha menghindarkan wajahnya dari tatapan Nemu.

Wajah Nemu sedikit memerah. Tapi--tentu saja, Hisagi tak melihatnya.

"Tak apa. Sekarang aku sudah ingat dan mengerti. Terima kasih."

"Yaa... Aku tidak membantu apa-apa. Tidak usah berterima kasih," Hisagi berkelit, mengalihkan sedikit rasa malunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau berhasil membuat cairan penetralnya?"

"Ya."

"Jadi yang sedang digunakan di sana itu buatanmu?"

Nemu mengangguk. Mungkin anak ini lebih senang mengungkapkan dengan gerak daripada dengan kata.

"Nemu!! Nemu, di mana kau?"

"Ya, ayah?" Nemu berdiri.

Mayuri datang ke depan mereka. Membawa peralatan asing, khas untuk ilmuwan seperti dia.

"Cepat pulang. Tugas kita telah selesai."

"Baik, ayah," Nemu berjalan mengikuti ayahnya. "Aku pulang dulu, Hisagi-san."

Hisagi tertegun. Tertegun akan satu--tidak, dua hal. Pertama, ternyata Nemu mengingat namanya, walau ia sangat amat jarang melafalkan bunyi 'Hisagi' di depan Nemu, karena mereka sudah lama tak bertemu dan dulu tidak pernah satu kelas ketika SMP--jadi kemungkinan Nemu ingat namanya sangat kecil. Kedua, ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Kurotsuchi Nemu menyebut namanya.

Oke, itu hal sepele, tapi Hisagi merasa itu lebih daripada sebuah hal yang biasa!

"Hisagi-san. Ini saputanganmu waktu itu. Terima kasih," dan Nemu pun menjauh.

Hisagi menerima saputangan miliknya itu. Tercium wangi dan saputangan, tanda bahwa Nemu memperlakukannya sangat-sangat baik.

Hisagi menggenggam saputangan itu erat-erat. Ya, ia merasa senang karena saputangan itu pernah dipegang oleh Nemu.

Hei, perasaan apa ini?

**xxx**

"Dan ini hari terakhir kita untuk memulihkan kembali keadaan sungai. Semua anggota harap memeriksa seluruh bagian sungai, dan laporkan keadaan setelah lima belas menit."

Terpaksa. Lagi-lagi Hisagi menambahkan kata itu pada langkahnya.

Dilihatnya ke air sungai.

Bertambah jernih, mengalir tak tersendat-sendat. Bau tak sedap sudah hilang. Beberapa tanaman hijau diletakkan di tepinya, dengan susunan teratur dan jarak yang runtut.

Sudah kembali seperti semula.

Tak ada yang perlu dkhawatirkan lagi, bukan?

"Sepertinya... Ada yang kurang...." ucap Hisagi.

Entah apa itu. Serasanya semuanya lengkap, dan kegiatan mereka--untuk kesekian kalinya berhasil. Dan pastinya semakin mengangkat nama sekolah mereka sebagai tempat para aktivis lingkungan muda berkumpul.

Biar Hisagi memutar isi kepalanya sampai beberapa kali, ia masih tak mengerti. Batinnya mengatakan bahwa ia telah kehilangan sesuatu.

"Hei, katanya yang membuat penetral racun sungai ini adalah anak dari ahli yang kemarin itu ya?"

"Kata senior sih iya. Hebat sekali dia kalau begitu. Dengan usia yang sama seperti kita, dia sudah bisa membuat hal sehebat itu sendirian."

Hisagi behasil mencuri dengar.

"Nemu...."

Ah, ya, ia berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Gadis itu, gadis itu tidak lagi datang kesini....

Berarti tidak ada lagi gadis manis yang pendiam.

Tak ada lagi seorang gadis muda dengan coretan-coretan angka dan simbol yang memusingkan.

Tidak ada lagi....

"Dia...."

Hisagi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya itu bergolak lagi, seolah meronta ingin dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang begitu penting.

Apakah ini tanda ia telah...

... Menyukai Nemu, walau pertemuan emreka hanyalah terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat?

Ayolah, Hisagi. Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar-benar ada. Hanya kaulah yang tak menyadari dan tak mengakuinya...

Hisagi memejamkan mata.

Benar, ada Nemu di sana. Di pikirannya.

Hanya gadis manis dengan kepang yang menjulur rapi di punggungnya.

Kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan saputangannya. Saputangan yang pernah dipinjam Nemu. Dipakai gadis itu beberapa kali.

Yakinlah, Hisagi, kau telah jatuh hati padanya!

"Apa ini?" Hisagi mengangkat sebuah lipatan kertas. Lantas dibukanya.

"Pasti milik Nemu...." bisiknya.

Dan sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Lalu dicarinya sebuah pemberat. Dan menaruh begitu saja kertas itu tepat di bawah batu--yang meyakinkannya bahwa angin tidak akan bisa meniupkan kertas itu jika ia lakukan hal ini.

Dengan gerak pelan, Hisagi meraih pulpen di saku bajunya. Menuliskan kata-kata di atas saputangan--yang bahkan mengalir begitu saja. Menuliskannya dengan lancar--selancar air yang mengalir di sungai itu.

Kemudian, menaruhnya di dasar sungai yang paling dangkal. Menjepitnya dengan bebatuan agar tak hanyut dengan mudah.

Tulisan itu tetap terlihat dari mata Hisagi, meski ia dalam posisi berdiri--bukti bahwa air sungai itu sangat jernih.

Dan ia tersenyum. Meski ide yang barusan dilakukannya terlihat mustahil, tak apalah. Ia percaya satu hal--keajaiban.

**xxx**

"Nemu, di mana kau taruh kertas berisi hasil analisisku?!"

Nemu terdiam sesaat, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang menari lincah di atas keyboard.

"Mungkin tertinggal di tempat tu, ayah."

"Apa?! Dengan semudah itu kau tinggalkan barang penting itu?!"

"Maaf, ayah."

"Cepat. Ambil barang itu, sebelum ada yang melihatnya dan menyalahgunakannya!!" Mayuri mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pintu luar, menyuruh Nemu untuk segera melakukan titahnya.

"Baik."

**xxx**

"Di mana dia?" Nemu telah mengelilingi separuh dari tempat yang menjadi kemungkinan jatuhnya kertas itu.

Ia sedikit putus asa, hingga menemukan sebuah kertas di atas batu.

"Ah, pasti ini...."

Nemu membalikkan badan. Tak ada lagi yang ia lakukan di sini, lebih baik pulang daripada mendapat teguran dari Mayuri lagi.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti, setelah ia melihat sekilas sebuah benda yang melambai-lambai di tepi sungai. Ia menyipitkan mata untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya.

"Ini... Milik Hisagi-san...."

Nemu membungkuk, meraih saputangan itu.

Sebentar ia terdiam. Membaca tulisan yang mulai memburam di atas saputangan itu....

... Hingga kemudian ia tersenyum. Dan mengangguk.

**xxx**

**One week later....**

"Semuanya, kali ini kalian juga harus bekerja, meskipun kita mendatangkan seorang ahli biokimia lagi."

"Apa yang kemarin lagi, senior?" seorang siswa menyela--antusias.

"Ya. Tuan Kurotsuchi Mayuri akan membantu kita lagi. Mengingat keberhasilannya pada proyek sebelumnya, jadi kami memutuskan untuk melibatkan beliau lagi. Nah, kebetulan beliau sudah datang. Ayo, bubar!!"

Mata Hisagi yang terkantuk-kantuk terbuka dengan cepat ketika secara tak sengaja menyimak perkataan seniornya.

"Nemu...." ucapnya. Merapalkan nama itu lagi.

Rindu.

Sudah berapa hari ia tak bertemu--ia juga tak menghitungnya. Karena dengan menghitung sama saja dengan membuat dirinya tambah tak sabar. Sedangkan tempat tinggal, data Nemu selebihnya tidak ia ketahui.

"Hisagi-san...."

"_Akh, pasti aku berkhayal lagi...." _Hisagi membatin.

"Hisagi-san...."

Kini Hisagi merasakan sentuhan lembut pada pundaknya. Ia mencoba berbalik, di tengah pertengkaran naluri dan imaji dalam otaknya.

"Nemu?"

Nemu--nyata tentunya, menunduk di hadapannya.

Lantas menunjukkan sebuah kain putih. Nemu membentangkannya, memperlihatkan jejak-jejak kata yang masih bisa dibaca.

"Ini...." Hisagi mengerling tak percaya.

Nemu mengangguk.

"E-err... Itu...." Hisagi salah tingkah.

"Ya...." jawab Nemu. Ambiguitas.

"Y-ya? Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ya. Boleh...."

"Kau mau?"

"Tentu," Nemu menunduk tersipu.

"Baik. Ayo...." Hisagi membimbing tangannya. Menyelakan kelima jemarinya di sela milik Nemu.

Saputangan itu berkibar tertiup angin sungai. Hingga semua objek alam yang mengisi tempat itu bisa membacanya dengan leluasa.

_Ada aliran kata yang ingin kuberikan._

_Bisakah sungai itu tetap cantik, jika tanpa kau dan aku yang mempercantiknya?_

_Tetapkah sungai itu mengalir jernih, tanpa tanganmu yang menjamahnya?_

_Mungkinkah rasa anehku tetap tertahan seperti sungai yang tersumbat--kotor seperti sebelumnya?_

_Ambillah benda ini._

_Dan aku tunggu jawaban jernih tulusmu...._

_- Hisagi S. -_

**.**

**- compiuto -**

**

* * *

  
**

Lagi-lagi maaf kalau ada **typo**. Daku sewaktu ngetik ficnya masih pake keyboard tempo hari. Memang sudah kuliat ulang, tapi kalau ternyata masih ada juga, salahkanlah mataku... TT&TT

Hng...

Selesai juga akhirnya... meski sendat-sendat lumayan macet (?) habisnya sambil menyelam minum air, sambil ngetik sambil ngenet, sambil nonton video, sambil maen game. Buh, orang macam apa daku ini. Mungkin mataku sebentar lagi mengalami ketidaknormalan karena kebanyakan menatap layar.... - -a

Maaf aku ga bisa balas review. Aku ol malem, disaat semua sudah tidur... ==a, jadi cepet2 dan ga mau ngelewatin jam malam yang dikasih mama... Mianhae... m(_ _)m

Yosh, sankyuu for any appreciation! XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hnn... any appreciation (again)?**


End file.
